Captain Valmir
|Base ID = }} Captain Valmir is an undercover Thalmor agent disguised as a Stormcloak captain or an Imperial Legion soldier, found camping on his own outside of Forelhost. He and Rahgot are the primary antagonists of the quest "Siege on the Dragon Cult." Appearance He carries a leveled One-Handed weapon, and wears a full set of Stormcloak officer armor or Imperial light armor, based on the faction with which the Dragonborn is aligned. If not aligned with any faction, Captain Valmir's armor will vary depending on who the Dragonborn was with when leaving the keep at Helgen. Interactions Siege on the Dragon Cult When spoken to, Captain Valmir gives the "Siege on the Dragon Cult" quest, where he requests the retrieval of a Dragon Priest Mask, known as Rahgot, from Forelhost. Also, as an optional task, he asks for Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal. After finding the Dragon Cult Mask and exiting Forelhost, Captain Valmir will be seen dressed as member of the Imperial Legion or a Stormcloak Commander talking to an Imperial soldier or Stormcloak soldier (the opposite of whichever faction he is for the Dragonborn). Captain Valmir is trying to coax the soldier to enter Forelhost to retrieve the mask. After spotting the Dragonborn, the Captain stutters his words then attacks the Dragonborn and the soldier. Captain Valmir's corpse has a piece of paper with his orders. He was an impostor pretending to be an officer of either the Legion or the Stormcloaks to fool soldiers into going into Forelhost to get the Dragon Priest Mask for him. By looking at the orders and scrawled notes left on the corpse of a bandit or mercenary in Labyrinthian's Dragon Mask area, it appears that Valmir was a Thalmor soldier or a mercenary of Thalmor descent associated with a mage or sorcerer who was attempting to unlock the Masks' secrets, or to acquire the final mask in the collection. Since the sorcerer in question and his entourage were all dead upon discovery, it is unlikely Valmir was aware his employer and allies had been slain, and was continuing his mission as normal. Dialogue "You there! As an officer of the Imperial Legion, I require your assistance to complete my mission." :What mission? "The General has sent me to obtain a powerful weapon for the war effort. This was the last great bastion of the Dragon Cult, and their leader's mask was reported to be quite powerful." :: "Oh... well... of course they'd disavow all knowledge... spies are everywhere." :::... "Are you going to help me with my mission? I need someone very capable." ::If it will help the cause... "Very good." ::"The research I've done seems to indicate that Skorm Snow-Strider left part of his journal here after laying siege. I believe it should indicate how to enter the blocked off sections of the stronghold. I should warn you, Forelhost is quite haunted, but I'm sure you can handle it. Return to me here once you've obtained the staff." ::What can you tell me about Forelhost? "It seems that after the strength of the Cult was broken in the Dragon War a last contingent came here to create a stronghold and regroup. King Harald's forces crushed stragglers here the during the First Era and it has been haunted ever since, but the specifics of the siege are unclear." ::What can you tell me about the Dragon Cult? "They were among the first men to arrive from Atmora and they worshipped certain animals as avatars of the Gods; Dragons being foremost. And for their bloody sacrifices, the Dragons gifted their priests with terrible power. But their cruelty was too great for men to bear, and they rose up in what would be called the Dragon War and the Cult swept from the land." If approached again: "What are you waiting for? Get in there and find that mask." :I haven't found the mask yet. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Get in there and earn your pay." : :Why aren't you going in there? "Me? No, I'm too important to the war effort to risk life and limb in there... Besides, that's what I'm paying you for." If Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal is found: "Any progress on finding the mask?" :I've found the journal of Skorm Snow-Strider. "And what? You couldn't read it yourself? Fine, give it here a moment." Conversations ;With an Imperial Soldier Captain Valmir: "The research I've done seems to indicate that Skorm Snow-Strider left part of his journal here after laying siege. I believe it should indicate how to enter the blocked off sections of the stronghold. I should warn you, Forelhost is quite haunted, but I'm sure you can handle it. Return to me here once you've obtained the staff." Imperial Soldier: "Wait it's haunted? I don't like ghosts... let me think about this for a minute... Wait... who in the blazes is this?" Captain Valmir: "Oh! Um, he he... Hold on... I... I can explain..." Imperial Soldier: "Valmir, you rat. You're not a soldier at all! Must be one of the Thalmor!" ;With a Stormcloak Soldier Captain Valmir: "The research I've done seems to indicate that Skorm Snow-Strider left part of his journal here after laying siege. I believe it should indicate how to enter the blocked off sections of the stronghold. I should warn you, Forelhost is quite haunted, but I'm sure you can handle it. Return to me here once you've obtained the staff." Stormcloak Soldier: "Wait it's haunted? I don't like ghosts... let me think about this for a minute... Wait... who in the blazes is this?" Captain Valmir: "Oh! Um, he he... Hold on... I... I can explain..." Quotes *''"Don't bother me if you haven't found anything about the mask."'' Gallery CaptainValmir.jpg|Captain Valmir as Imperial and Stormcloack ValmirCamp.jpg|Captain Valmir camping outside Forelhost Trivia *Sometimes after the quest is finished, thugs may show up and attack the Dragonborn. Their orders will be from Valmir. *Captain Valmir will say: "Return to me once you've obtained the '''staff'."'' even though the objective is to obtain Rahgot's mask. *Although he is a captain, he wears the same armor as any Imperial soldier, instead of the heavy Imperial armor which is traditional for a captain to wear. But he does wear the Stormcloak officer armor, instead of normal Stormcloak armor. **If the Dragonborn is sided with the Stormcloaks/Ralof, then upon exiting Forelhost Valmir will be wearing a set of Imperial armor with an Imperial Officer's Helmet while talking to the Imperial Soldier. *When he is speaking with the soldier after the mask is retrieved, his armor will be of the opposite faction if the Dragonborn had worked further with said faction after the quest was started. *If the Civil War has already been completed, there will be an option to say: "General Tullius/Ulfric Stormcloak never mentioned you..." where Valmir will be caught off guard and stutter for a few seconds before mumbling that "there are spies everywhere." The next dialogue option is "..." where after selecting it Valmir will shout, "Are you going to help me or not?" and the quest continues as normal. *If the Dragonborn completed the Civil War for either faction, Valmir will still refer to them as a subordinate despite the fact they outrank him. Appearances * de:Hauptmann Valmir es:Capitán Valmir ru:Капитан Валмир Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: The Rift Characters